A grey thing
by yuem
Summary: Mark dated julia ,she cuts eyes , ' At least she is a doctor Derek dated a nurse , a scrub nurse ' Mark had a baby with his lesbian bff ' Derek was married i was a dirty mistress A bonding moment between the two grey sisters turning wrong , this happenes in a perfect world where lexie and mark make it through the crash and Derek is still alive .Slexie and Merder


'' ok, I have 2 hours before my next surgery but I have to stop by the nursery and check on Zola so that leaves us about an hour and half so go ! Start talking! , _you may_ one start by telling who the hell are you hiding from '' , Meredith grey said as she burst in the room and took place next to her very anxious and neurotic sister on the floor .

In any other hospital, supply closets were meant for well supplies.

in any other hospital if you walked into a supply closet you' ll find needles ,IV bags , fluids and every other medical equipment in the book , what you won't find however is a fifth year resident sitting on the floor with a half empty chocolate box in front of her , eating her way through the next scrub size .

That ladies and gentlemen is definitely something you can only find in Seattle grace mercy west hospital.

'' _she's here_ ! '' Lexie said shoving another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

'' Who? Beyonce? The queen of England? You got to be a little more specific here Lex ! .Meredith replied dryly at her little sister.

'' Ok first of all statistically speaking the chances of that ever happening are less than 0,9% but then again _so is_ a plane crushing in the middle of nowhere so that should increase the possibility but NO Meredith JULIA is here , you know _Dr Julia Canner_ , as in _mark's ex girlfriend Julia_ , perfect _shinny nice Julia_ , the one who is all for the _white picket fence_ and the 2.5 kids JULIA .. '' Lexie babbled

'' OK TIME OUT '' Meredith shouted forcing the young resident to snap out of her monologue .

'' Sorry '' Lexie mumbled back looking down on her feet.

The general surgeon rolled her eyes at her younger sibling and said

'' Julia is here for that eye reconstruction surgery _you know that_ , she's been working on that case for months and mark _is_ the best plastic surgeon in Seattle if it was _my_ patient I wouldn't settle for anyone else I mean Jackson is good but he still has _a lot_ to learn , I know it must be awkward for you but Lexie it's been over a year and Julia doesn't strike me as a resentful person _you don't need to hide_ from here Besides this a _huge_ surgery you should be happy for Mark , he 's going to give a woman her sight back ! ''

'' It's not Julia I'm worried about _, it 's mark_ '' Lexie replied releasing a deep sight .

'' Seriously, _seriously_ ? Said Meredith in her characteristic way .

'' Can you blame me ? I mean _look at her_ she's perfect and she has her career on track and _I_ am a fifth year resident and I didn't even pass my boards ! '' Lexie argued anxiously.

'' _So what_ ? , you think mark is going to dump you and get back with her .. oh my god ! _you do_ think that ! " accused the general surgeon.

'' I don't know I' m scared ok ? Being in different places in life already tore us apart in the past and _Julia_ she wants what he wants …..and she wants Sofia ok? _She_ wanted her from the _very start_ and _I_ I ran away _how am I suppose to compete with that_? Lexie explained on the verge of tears.

'' _Lexie_ , you were not ready back then , it all happened so fast and you couldn't handle it , _that's ok_ you can't blame yourself for that , you _love_ Sofia like she is your own and everyone knows that including Mark _especially_ Mark '' Meredith comforted softly ,rubbing her sister s shoulders .

Lexie smiled at the mention of the little girl's name , it may have took her some time but she loved Sofia with all of her heart ,how could she not when she was the spitting image of her father ! She was a part of him and Lexie grey loved every part of Mark Sloan .

'' I 'm just soo scared ? _I'm terrified_ that I won't be ready and Mark and I will be apart again and with disasters hanging above our heads _I can't lose him_ ok ? I just can't _but Meredith what if I am never ready?_ '' confessed the young resident

'' You will be ! , maybe not today maybe not tomorrow or next month but you will and when you finally do Mark is going to be right there waiting for you '' Meredith assured smiling

'' How can you be so sure ? '' Lexie asked in a small voice .

Meredith sighed and said '' because you two are like Derek and I when we first started , look Lexie I _get it I do_ , when I met Derek I wasn't looking for a relationship or a boyfriend or even love and certainly _not a husband_ , all I wanted was a one night stand plain and simple I mean the sex was good but that was it and then _he had to ruin it and go all Mcdreamy on me_ .

Lexie grinned at the mention of that nickname, no matter how many times she heard her sister labels for all the men around them it always seemed to amuse her like it was the first time .

'' I tried to push it I tried to ignore it but then I started falling for him I let him in I _trusted him_ and then _boom_ he was married and he hurt me I let him in and he _hurt me_ and after that I couldn't trust him not really not fully but he kept coming back _he never gave up_ no matter how many times I walked away from him he kept waiting for me to get to that place and when I finally _did_ he was standing right there with his Mcdreamy smile and Mcdreamy hair " Meredith sighed.

" you know Lex , You may actually be the only one who doesn't see it but Mark has being waiting for you for years even when you guys were apart he was there looking after you from a far and just anticipating for the day you realize you were ready ''

'' yeah ok but Julia …. '' Lexie argued.

'' _oh for god sake_ enough with the Julia crap Lex ! Mark _loves you_ , he is soo in love with you it's actually disgusting , are you blind or something ? Can't you see the way his eyes are glued to you, it's like the man doesn't see anything but you! Do you want to me to tell you how the big bad Mark Sloan cried his eyes out when when you were crushed under that plane ? '' Meredith cried exasperated

At the mention of the plane crash, Lexie felt a tug at her heart , Meredith instantly noticed so she reached out to hold her sister 's hand , the plane crash was still a sensitive subject for all of them no matter how much time had passed .

" Do you know that he once told Callie that you make him happier than anything and that all he ever wants is to contribute into your happiness no matter what it takes, _even if it means letting you go_ , do you even know _that he's the one_ who sent Jackson to you , _he knew_ you needed to talk so he sent him he even told Catherine Avery that you were perfect _, can't you see_ the only reason he walked away from you is because _you told him so_ ''

'' _ok_ kkk not that I am not soo touched or moved I mean god I m crying , Lexie sniffed but _how in earth do you know all of that ? ''_

'' _oh come on_ everyone know everything in this hospital '' Meredith replied rolling her eyes '' but seriously the only reason he ever went out with Julia is because he was soo desperately in love with you and you were with someone else I mean man 's got get laid you may made him all soft and fluffy _but he is still Mcsteamy !_

Lexie laughed at that, a real easy straight from the heart laugh and for the first time since this day began she felt like she can breathe properly .

'' Thank you Meredith for everything " she said .

'' Hey ! you're my sister Lexie , I love you and I would anything for you '' Meredith answered smiling .

'' And you know what the young women continued '' am going make one if residents do the surgery perks of being an attendant and YOU , you were going to stop eating and we're going fix this the right way with _Tequila ''_

'' buuuut , wait what about Zola ? '' Lexie inquired .

'' Derek will pick her up, come on we're heading to Jo '' Meredith announced already heading to the door .

* * *

Mark Sloan felt at the top of the world, he successfully completed a huge surgery , a surgery he had being preparing himself for over the last month and all he wanted to do is celebrate with the love of his life , this is was definitely a good day the only thing that seemed to mess with his day and good mood is the fact that he couldn't find the said love of his life .

He spots Derek walking through the exit, Lexie was on his service today so he must know

'' hey Derek where is Lexie ? '' mark asks his best friend.

'' _Shouldn't I ask you that?_ We didn't have any interesting cases today so I let her go to watch _your_ surgery '' the neurosurgeon answers frowning

'' I didn't see her before I scrubbed in and I m pretty sure I would have noticed if my girlfriend was in the gallery ''

Mark was starting to worry, _where the hell was Lexie ?_

'' hey do you think Meredith knows where she is ? '' mark asked

'' Now that you mentioned it , I haven't seen Mer since this morning '' Derek replied

Just as the plastic surgeon was about to speak , Derek 's phone beeped .

'' it s from Cristina, Mer and Lexie are at Jo come on we have to go ''

The two friends shared a known look and headed to the door.

Derek was used to seeing his wife drunk , Meredith taste for tequila was no secret for anyone. Usually when his wife decided to get wasted Cristiana would be her partner in crime , this time it seems that little grey was her drinking body .

'' _Hey_ Sloan, shepherd over here '' Cristiana shouted

Cristina was sitting between a very drunk Meredith and an equally wasted Lexie , the two grey sisters were in a heated conversation it seemed .

'' _Heeeey_ Derek '' Meredith greeted trying to stand on her feet but failing Derek immediately coughed her

'' it 's not her fault shepherd , it 's little grey she was upset because of Julia so Mer had to do the whole big sister thing and you know that every Meredith Grey pep talk ends up with tequila " Cristiana explained to the two men .

'' _Yep_ pp it's true I was upset c _ause_ mark dated Julia perfect l shinny Julia , she is an ophthalmologist she cuts eyes for living _gross ''_ Lexie confirmed .

'' _oh pleasse_ at least _she_ is a doctor , Derek dated a nurse _a scrub nurse_ and I had to go to therapy just to get over that ! Meredith shouted back.

'' Man I did NOT like that women '' mark commented .

'' I hit Julia with a baseball bat right in the boobs , and guess what I didn't do it because she was stealing second base '' Lexie announced

'' yeah that was a good one little grey ' Cristiana said proudly of her former intern .

'' So you _were_ jealous '' mark added all smug , wrapping an arm around his very drunk girlfriend .

'' Derek was married to the _she devil ,_ I was sleeping with a married men do you know what that makes me ? _a dirty mistress_ '' Meredith declared .

'' Mark had a _baby_ with _his lesbian bff_ ''

'' oh _shut up_ you love Sofia , little grey '' Cristina said

'' it's true I looove Sofia I do '' Lexie said turning toward Mark with her doe eyes .

' ' I know babe I know ''

'' you know Maybe it s the red-hair thing maybe I should dye my hair red ? '' Meredith mumbled in the background .

'' I dyed my hair too when mark and I broke up _bad idea_ '' Lexie said

'' _yeah_ we remember _trust m_ e think god you two stopped breaking up every two seconds do you know she once cried over my ass when you guys were apart ? Cristina asked the plastic surgeon cringing at the memory.

'' _Cristina_! '' lexie cried

'' I gave Derek _a huge_ speech about how much I looooved him and I told him to pick me to chose me love me and he chose HER _Satan_ '' Meredith commented in the background clearly not paying attention to her best friend crudeness .

'' I told mark he was a disease and I was infected with him and then I went on and on about _how much I loved him_ EVERY second and EVERY minute of EVERY day and every ..

'' _oh god is this a grey thing ?_ Cristiana cried interrupting the younger grey .

'' He said _thank you for your candor_ '' Lexie grumbled back .

'' _Seriously_? '' the three surgeon said turning toward one embarrassed Mark Sloan .

'' _I wasn't expecting_ it and I was still with Julia and .. . '' Mark mumbled clearly uncomfortable

'' HEY Mcsteamy why are you talking about you EX n front of _my sister_ are you dumb she is upset because of Julia , boys are so stupid I mean lucky for you you're hot _like really insanely hot_ I bet he even looks better without a shirt ' Meredith said winking at her sister .

'' Did you just say you imply that you want to see mark shirtless? '' Derek said while looking from his wife to his best friend.

'' _hey_ why are you looking at me like _that_? I didn't _do anythin_ g _God no_ , I love lexie , I LOVE LEXIE '' mark defended himself .

'' _Really_ you love me '' Lexie asked swinging on her seat.

'' _Relax_ Mcdreamy we all wanna see Mcsteamy shirtless nothing personnel '' Cristiana added

, '' HEY _stop_ talking about my hot _hot_ shirtless boyfriend or else I 'll hit you too '' grumbled Lexie

'' OK you know what it's time to call it a night, Derek you deal with your wife and yang , I m gonna take Lexie home , come on babe let's get out of here you do some boobe damage ''

'' So the drinking thing is definitely a grey thing '' commented a very amused Derek shepherd as he watched his best friend and sister in law leave the bar

 _Yes definitely a grey thing._


End file.
